Quiz
Art and Music Q: How many colors are there on the spectrum of visible light? :A: 7 Astronomy Q: What is the name of the bright winter constellation with a belt of three stars and a famous nebula? A: Orion Q: A planet that has two suns is said to orbit what kind of star system? : A: Binary Q: Which planet is closest to our sun? : A:' Mercury' Biology Q: True or false: If you are not allergic to something now, you will never be allergic to it later in life. A: False Botony Q: True or false. A sponge is a living animal. : A: True Q: _____ are used for carrying messages from one part of your body to another via electrochemical processes. : A: ?''' Chemistry Q: '''What is the central part of an atom called? A: nucleus Geography Q: The "Valley of the Kings" is located in what country? A: Egypt Q: What is the capital of Hungary? A: Budapest Q: On which continent will you find the Sahara Desert? A: Africa Q: What is the capital of Azerbaijan? : A: Baku Q: What is the capital of Belize? : A: Belmopan Q: What is the capital of Argentina? : A: Buenos Aires Q: What is the longest river on Earth? : A: ? Q: What is the capital of Tonga? : A: Nuku'alofa Q: What is the capital of Samoa? : A: ? Q: What is the capital of Trinidad? : A: Port of Spain Q: What is the capital of Pakistan? : A: Islamabad Q: What is the capital of South Korea : A: Seoul Geology Q: Scientists estimate that Earth is 4.5 ______ years old. : A: Billion Grammar Q: "It's" can only ever be used to mean two things. Name one. : A: it is Q: Geology is the study of what? : A: Rocks History Q: In what US State did the dirigible "Hindenburg" crash in flames? A: New Jersey Q: "Ja, vi elsher dette landet" is the national anthem of what country? A: Norway Q: Today Over Macedonia" is the national anthem of what country? : A: Macedonia Q: What baseball player once pointed to a spot in the outfield, and then hit a home run there? : A: Babe Ruth Q: 'In which city was outlaw "Billy the Kid" born?' : A: New York City Q:' In what country was the automobile invented?' : A: Germany Q: During World War II, British codebreakers worked in what secret spot? A: Bletchley Park Q: "Mlungu dalitsani Malawi" is the national anthem of what country? : A: Malawi Horses Q: A martingale which has rings through which the reins run is called a ______ martingale. A: Running Q: The right side of a horse is also known as its _____ side. A: Off Languages Q: "S'il vous plait" is 'please' in what language? A: French Literature Q: Name one of the Three Musketeers :A: Athos / Porthos / Aramis Q: Who wrote Huckleberry Finn? : A: Mark Twain Q: Who wrote "Where The Wild Things Are?" : A: Maurice Sendak Math Q: In the equation 3x/9=3, what is the value of x? A: 9 Q: How many seconds in a leap year? A: 31622400 Q: An angle that is less than 90 degrees is called an ____ angle. A: Acute Q: Betty is three times as old as Charlie. Charlie is half Abe's age. If Betty is 15, how old is Abe? : A: ?''' Q: Round off the following number to a 1 decimal place: 72.34 : A: 72.3 Q: What is the percent equivalent of 2/5? A: 40% Q: What is the percent equivalent of 1/5th? : A: 20% Meteorology Miscellany Q: '''The "cage" that women wore in the 1800s to make their skirts flare out in a large cone was called a what? : A: ? Q: True or false. Icebergs are made of fresh (not salty) water. : A: True Q: At work I am called a chandler. What do I make? : A: candles Mythology Q: At work I am called a cooper. What do I make? A: Barrels Q: An apelike creature said to inhabit the western part of the US is called what? A: Bigfoot Q: In European mythology, a creature half man and half goat is called a what? : A: satyr Oceanography Paleontology Q: What dinosaur is the State Fossil of Colorado? A: Stegosaurus Q: The La Brea Tar Pits are located in what US State? A: California Q: True or false. Many dinosaurs had feathers. : A:' True' Q: The Devonian Era takes its name from rocks found in what part of Britain? : A: ?''' Pets Q: A group of chickens is called a _____. A: Flock Q: '''True or false. A fish has slimy skin. : A: True Q: A group of monkeys is called a _____. : A: ?''' Q: '''What animal family is the dog a member of? : A: ?''' Q: Koi are fancy-colored specimens of what species of fish? A: carp Q: The golden hamster originated in what country? : A: Syria Physics Q: '''What kind of rays are used to take pictures of the inside of your body? : A: x-rays Q: What force causes two objects to warm up when rubbed together? : A: friction Science Q: Linguistics is the study of what? A: Language Q: Paleontology is the study of what? : A: Fossils Q: In scientific terms, an explanation of how a system works which has been demonstrated to fit the available facts after many rigorous tests is called a what? : A: Theory Zoology Q: True or false. Mongooses are members of the weasel family. A: False Q: How many toes does an ostrich have on one foot? A: 2 Q: What common pet is a member of the weasel family? : A: Ferret Category:Minigames